Typically the point of a phone call is for one person to exchange information with another, and such occurs by the verbal (and sometimes video) communications between the individuals on the call. The phone equipment itself may appear to provide information, but such information generally is provided from the service provider, and the same is very limited, e.g., limited to an identifying phone number for a caller and in some cases the caller's name, e.g., via caller identification.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to arrangements that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.